finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon
Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon is a video game made for the Sony PlayStation and Bandai WonderSwan. The game is vaguely linked to the ''Final Fantasy'' series by the series' trademark mascot, the chocobo. The title character in Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon is a yellow chocobo named Poulet (a pun on the Japanese "pureiyā" meaning "player" and the French word "poulet" meaning "chicken"), but the player can rename him. Poulet is accompanied by his moogle traveling companion, Atla. The game was followed by two sequels, Chocobo's Dungeon 2 in 1998, and Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales in 2007. Gameplay Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon borrows many of its game play elements from the Mystery Dungeon sub-genre of rogue-like RPGs. Dungeon layouts are randomly generated, along with the appearance of enemies and items. Items discovered by the player are initially unidentified and may be cursed or otherwise have adverse effects when used or equipped. Equipment found by the player can be upgraded through a system of forging two pieces together, with or without nuts that fuse special effects. The game's village is the only other area explored by the player, and acts as a central hub for buying and selling items as well as interacting with NPCs. As a result of various events during the game, the village gradually undergoes development, making room for several new housing areas and NPCs who occupy them. Development of the village mostly occurs as a result of the player selling various quantities of items to shops. For instance, selling several Toad cards will eventually cause toads to appear in the village pond. Movement across dungeon floors occurs on a real-time basis, but attacks are executed by first charging an ATB gauge. An attack can be executed before the ATB gauge is fully charged, but doing so results in a weaker version of the attack. The player's growth is based on an experience level system in which defeating enemies and accumulating experience points will eventually raise the player's status attributes. (i.e. HP, Stamina, etc.) Each type of magic spell has its own independent level, which only increases as a result of casting that spell X number of times. The player may also find various items (e.g. nuts or cards) that directly raise experience levels, spell levels, HP or Stamina. Characters *Poulet *Atla Story A moogle named Atla travels with Poulet to a small village. Here, a chocobo villager is possessed by an evil crystal after accidentally unearthing the artifact while tiling his field. The possessed chocobo exiles Poulet into a strange dungeon whose layout and enemies are randomly generated. Upon reaching the farthest regions of the dungeon's depths, Poulet confronts the possessed chocobo and manages to free him from the crystal's possession, only to see Atla in turn possessed by it. Atla is later saved by Poulet and Chubby Chocobo, who proceeds to destroy the crystal altogether. Chocobo and Atla leave the village in search of new adventures. Etymology Trivia *In Final Fantasy IV (DS), Edward's description of the "Chocobo Theme" is "They're probably all off playing in some mysterious dungeon now." *In Final Fantasy IX, one of the Mognet moogles is named after Poulet's friend moogle, Atla. de:Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon es:Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon ru:Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Category:Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Category:Games in the Chocobo series Category:Japan-exclusive games